


Dotyk

by Liryczna



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzy twarze Doktora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dotyk

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na pojedynek na forum literackim Artefakty.pl

Martha chwyta go za rękę przy każdej sposobności.   
Czasem jej palce błądzą wzdłuż jego ramienia, wpijają się w miękki materiał przydługiego płaszcza, albo odciągają Doktora z dala od zagrożenia. Uścisk jej dłoni jest zdecydowany, bo Martha nie ma czasu na wahanie ani wątpliwości, gdy każda sekunda może stać się różnicą pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. Nawet jeżeli się boi, nie pozwala sobie na słabość.  
Doktor wie, że nie musi pilnować jej na każdym kroku, więc pozwala swoim myślom błądzić.  
(Biała róża na toaletce jest wciąż świeża, ścięta zapewne nie dalej jak poprzedniego dnia, a on nie potrafi oderwać od niej wzroku.)

  
  
Nikt tak dobrze jak Doktor nie wie, że kłamstwa są łatwe - zwłaszcza te, które opowiada samemu sobie. Najbielsze z białych, spływają z jego ust równie łatwo jak wcześniej groźby i puste obietnice. Powtarza je każdego dnia, powiela wraz z każdym uśmiechem, ale nawet to nie wystarczy by kogokolwiek przekonać. Teraz jest za późno, o wiele za późno, a on już nie potrafi uciekać.   
Gdy ostrożnie dotyka jej ręki, palce River są bezwładne, tak jak gdyby wciąż były zamknięte w śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych okowach z kamienia. Za późno.  
(Składa pocałunek na grzbiecie jej dłoni, chociaż to zbyt mało na wyrównanie rachunków.)

  
Ludzkie ograniczenia nie dotyczą Władców Czasu, jednak nawet on wie, że wchodzenie dwa razy do tej samej rzeki jest niemądre. Tutaj na każdym kroku czekają na niego wspomnienia: te, których już nie chce pamiętać, jak twarze przyjaciół uwiecznione na pamiątkowych zdjęciach w holu opustoszałej po godzinach szkoły. Jego historia ma wiele początków i końców tak samo definitywnych jak ten ostateczny, a Doktor doskonale potrafi rozpoznać początek końca.  
Clara uśmiecha się szeroko i wyciąga przed siebie rękę, ale to Danny splata ich palce ze sobą.  
(Wysypisko śmieci wygląda tak samo jak pięćdziesiąt/tysiąc lat temu, gdy zjawił się tu po raz pierwszy.)


End file.
